Un nuevo comienzo,con huellas del pasado
by nicol98
Summary: esta no sera solo la tipica historia de TN , donde ella se muda y va a la nueva escuela sino, que tambien tendra que tomar grandes decisiones, y aunque intente un nuevo comienzo las sombras de su oscuro y triste pasado la perseguiran, lograra ella superar eso o se deprimira y se quedara en el abandono.
1. prólogo

**Prologo:**

Todo en mi vida a cambiado desde que me e mudado de ciudad asistiré a una nueva escuela y cosas así, he llegado recién hoy, y estaré sola en esta nueva ciudad, si y cuando digo sola es completamente sola mi padre se ha quedado en nuestra otra ciudad ya que el tiene otra familia y me ha mandado a vivir en este pequeño de apartamento, mi sueño es estudiar derecho pero mi padre quiere que estudie ingeniería; amo jugar al futbol y bueno me considero alguien no muy sociable, mi nombre es **TN** _, y tengo 16 años, pelo negro y ondulado, tengo ojos azules, y soy muy blanca ya que vivía en hokkaido , ay no hice muchos amigos era rara y antisocial; pero ahora e decidió cambiar es un nuevo comienzo.

Holu este es mi primer fic o algo así, terminare la historia no la dejare además e empezado con la historia común de una chica que se muda y todo eso bueno me despido y tratare de subir capitulo todos los viernes. c:

Bye!


	2. capitulo 1- conociendote

**Hola chicas lamento no haber subido cap antes y si que no es muy razonable un capitulo por semana, pero esto es lo que logre bueno es primera novela y sin más aquí está el cap 1.**

**Narra (TN_):**

-Había llegado a la ciudad el apartamento estaba en el décimo piso de un edificio, era el apartamento 502 estaba muy bien amoblado y era acogedor, los jóvenes de la mudanza dejaron muchas cajas con mis cosas por todo el apartamento, a decir verdad me agradaba la idea de vivir sola ya que desde pequeña fui muy autosuficiente, y las ventajas de vivir sola es que no hay nadie mandándote, así desempaque algunos cosas solo las primordiales, y decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, baje al lobby del primer piso y me encontré con un señor de edad avanzada el cual tenía un rostro muy amigable, creo que era el recepcionista.

**TN_:** señor disculpe soy nueva en el edificio, y en la ciudad me preguntaba si podría proporcionarme un mapa de la ciudad.

**Señor**: si claro señorita (dijo al proporcionarme un mapa de la ciudad)

**TN_:** gracias

-Decidí comenzar por la secundaria Raimon ya que aquí tendría que venir mañana, ya que mañana seria mi primer día de escuela aquí, (…), ya eran casi las 5:00pm de tarde y había conocido muchos lugares como la secundaria Raimon, la torre Inazuma, y también la ribera de un rio que daba a una cancha de futbol; me gusta tanto ese lugar que antes de volver al edificio decidí pasara por ese lugar nuevamente antes de que anocheciera, cuando pase por ahí vi a unos chicos jugando al futbol ; había dos pelirrojos , un peli verde, y un albino, jugaban muy amenamente, así que decidí quedarme algunos minutos observando el partido, para mi mal suerte justo cuando estaba por irme un ráfaga de viento me arrebato el mapa que tenía en mis manos trate de alcanzarlo, y los chicos al verlo trataron de ayudarme a alcanzarlo, pero, el viento fue más fuerte y no lo lograron, mi cara era de un pánico total, ya que no sabría cómo regresar y no conocía nadie, y vi que los cuatro jóvenes que trataron de ayudarme se acercaban.

**Chico 1:** hola, Lamento que no hayamos podido atrapar aquel papel, creo que era importante para ti.

**TN_:** Si, ese era el mapa de esta ciudad el cual me ayudaría a regresar al edificio en donde vivo.

**Chico 2**: a solo era eso pues tanto drama solo por eso.

**Chico 3:** cállate nagumo, no ves que ella debe ser nueva en la ciudad y por eso no conoce ningún lugar.

**Chico 1:** bueno pues si te parece nosotros podríamos ayudarte a encontrar el edificio _(mostrándome una sonrisa)_.

TN_: En serio se los agradecería mucho, y es cierto soy nueva en esta ciudad apenas llegue hoy, mucho gusto mi nombre es TN_

**Chico1:** mucho gusto TN mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama.

**Chico 2:** Mi nombre Ryuuji Midorikawa. Mucho gusto

**Chico 4:** hola soy Suzuno Fuusuke.

**Chico 3:** el mío es Nagumo Haruya, y lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para acompañarte tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

**Midorikawa:** Oye Nagumo, no tienes por qué tratarla así, y mejor si no nos acompañas no queremos a un renegon, y además tu te lo pierdes iremos por helados. :P

**TN_:** mucho gusto a todos, y nagumo no te preocupes igual creo que podemos llegar.

**Nagumo:** Como sea adiós!; y Midorikawa espero que te atragantes con el helado!

**Midorikawa:** ya lárgate nagumo!

-Tal y como lo dijo Midorikawa fuimos por helados:

**Midorikawa:** si ya llegamos a la heladería, yo pediré de todos los sabores…

**Suzuno:** yo quiero una banana Split.

**TN:** yo quiero uno de (elijan el sabor de helado que quieran)

**Hiroto:** yo quiero del mismo sabor!

Y así comimos nuestros helados sentados en una mesa de la heladería Hiroto y Midorikawa, me preguntaban muchas cosas; pero Suzuno, estaba muy callado a lo que Midorikawa decía que él era de pocas palabras.

**Midorikawa**: y cuéntanos TN_, cual es la razón por la cual te cambiaste de ciudad

**TN_:** E s que al fallecer mi madre, mi padre rehízo su vida con una nueva familia, y creo que no le agradaba a su nueva esposa y me mandaron aquí con el pretexto de que aquí me prepararía mejor para la universidad.

**Hiroto**: y cuál es la carrera que has elegido?

**TN**: yo quiero estudiar derecho, pero mi padre insiste en que insiste en que estudie ingeniería; para ser específica ingeniería meca trónica.

**Hiroto**: OH! Bueno pero, yo creo que deberías de seguir tu vocación!

**TN:** SI, es cierto, y cuéntenme de ustedes!

**Midorikawa:** bueno mi nombre ya lo sabes, amo el helado y todo tipo de comida, mi cabello es verde natural; el de Hiroto no el es pintado!

**Hiroto:** oye! No seas mentiroso maldito helado parlante; bueno TN, nosotros 4 incluyendo al molestoso de nagumo somos huérfano y nos conocimos en el Sun- Garden, y asistimos a una secundaria los 4 juntos, pertenecemos al club del futbol.

**Midorikawa: **por cierto te gusta el futbol?

**TN:** si claro es uno de mis deportes favoritos además del patinaje sobre hielo! . Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos porque si no llegare muy tarde.

**Suzuno**: Si es cierto ella tiene razón! Pero dime TN, como se llama el edificio en dónde vives?

**TN**: así claro es el edificio "the tower 004"

**Midorikawa**: Ha! Ese edificio no está muy lejos de aquí legaremos en un …_se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular_…

_Llamada telefónica:_

_Midorikawa: quien habla?_

_¿?: Tienen que venir rápido tú y Hiroto_

_Midorikawa: por qué? Que pasa Nagumo? _

_Nagumo: solo tienen que venir rápido los necesito es urgente! _

_Midorikawa: bueno está bien vamos para halla!_

…_Fin de llamada telefónica…._

**Hiroto: que** paso Midorikawa?

**Midorikawa:** era nagumo quiero que tú y yo vayamos rápido

**Hiroto:** pero para qué?

**Midorikawa:** no lose solo dijo que era urgente

**Suzuno:** bueno creo que debe ser importante

**TN:** pero que hay de mi (con cara asustada) no se aun como llegar al edificio

**Hiroto:** Bueno creo que no podremos acompañarte! : c

**Midorikawa:** pero Suzuno tu aun puedes acompañarla?

**TN:** no me gustaría incomodar pero, realmente no conozco a nadie podrías acompañarme Suzuno?

Suzuno: Esta bien yo te acompañare

TN_: Muchas gracias, buenos entonces creo que es hora de despedirnos adiós Hiroto, adiós Midorikawa

Hiroto: bueno adiós espero que volvamos a vernos pronto!

Midorikawa: adiós TN me has caído muy bien! PERO, YA ES ORA DE IRNOS

Y así Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron y Suzuno me estaba acompañando al edificio pero mientras caminábamos había un silencio muy incómodo así que decidí preguntarle algunas cosas sobre la ciudad y cosas por el estilo, pero creo que no estaba de humor ya que solo respondía con un sí o no.

**POV SUZUNNO**:

M e sentía algo extraño al lado de TN, y nose porque desde que la vi cuando estábamos jugando futbol en la cancha. Quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella y hablar pero Hiroto y Midorikawa atraían toda su atención asi que cuando estábamos en la heladería le mande un mensaje a nagumo.

_**.. mensajes de texto…**_

_**SUZUNO: **__nagumo hazme un favor llama a Midorikawa y diles que los necesitas urgente a él y a Hiroto._

_**Nagumo: **__porque habría de hacer eso?_

_**Suzuno: **__vamos Haruya hazme este favor y te juro que te lo pagare!___

_**Nagumo: **__entonces es verdad te gusta esa chica del campo de futbol y quieres pasar tiempo con ella no?_

_**Suzuno: **__vas a ayudarme si o no?_

_**Nagumo: **__primero respóndeme! Te gusta sí o no?_

_**Suzuno: **__No sé si me gusta solo quiero comprobar algo_

_**Nagumo: **__está bien eso me basta te ayudare_

_**Suzuno:**__ Gracias_

…**.. Fin de mensajes de texto….**

**Narra Suzuno:**

Nose que me pasa yo solo quería estar a solas con ella para conversar pero ahora que estoy con ella me he quedado congelado no puedo pronunciar las palabras, y ella solo está tratando de hacerme conversación y yo como un tonto tan solo respondo un sí o un no.

Y no me había dado cuenta ya habíamos llegado al edificio oh fantástico Suzuno tuviste una gran oportunidad y la desperdiciaste!

**Narra TN_:**

Ya habíamos llegado al edificio lo reconocí porque tenía unas grandes ventanas.

**TN:** Suzuno creo que hemos llegado muchas gracias por traerme.

**Suzuno:** de nada TN, oh! Y lamento haber sido tan áspero contigo, es que no acostumbro a hablar mucho

**TN:** Oh ¡ no te preocupes Suzuno , yo comprendo tu personalidad!

**Suzuno:** bueno creo que es mejor que me valla!

**TN:** si es cierto adiós Suzuno espero que nos volvamos a ver! (le diste un beso en la mejilla, por impulso) y dejaste al pobre albino confundido en la puerta de tu edificio.

**Narra Suzuno:**

Me quede parado hay afuera de du edificio sin nada que decir después de que ella me dio un pequeño e inocente eso en la mejilla me ruborice como una niña adolescente; pero que me está pasando yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke, y soy más frio que el arrollador invierno y estoy aquí todo ruborizado.

_**Buenos chicas aquí lo voy a dejar por ahora voy a tratar de subir otro capítulo el próximo viernes, pero empezare la academia esta semana así que Nose que tanto pueda avanzar con el capítulo.**_

_**Pdt 1: Dejen sus opiniones e ideas son importantes para mi tratare de incluirlas en la novela.**_

_**Pdt 2: la novela será deTN, pero Nose aun sin con Suzuno ( gazel) o Hiroto! **_


	3. 2- llegada al instituto

_**Bueno se que no subo capitulo todos los días como debería ser pero hoy les traigo un  
MARATÓN ½:  
Continuando recordemos un poco donde nos habíamos quedado:**_

**Narra TN_:**

Ya habíamos llegado al edificio lo reconocí porque tenía unas grandes ventanas.

**TN:** Suzuno creo que hemos llegado muchas gracias por traerme.

**Suzuno:** de nada TN, oh! Y lamento haber sido tan áspero contigo, es que no acostumbro a hablar mucho

**TN:** Oh ¡ no te preocupes Suzuno , yo comprendo tu personalidad!

**Suzuno:** bueno creo que es mejor que me valla!

**TN:** si es cierto adiós Suzuno espero que nos volvamos a ver! (le diste un beso en la mejilla, por impulso) y dejaste al pobre albino confundido en la puerta de tu edificio.

**Narra Suzuno:**

Me quede parado hay afuera de du edificio sin nada que decir después de que ella me dio un pequeño e inocente eso en la mejilla me ruborice como una niña adolescente; pero que me está pasando yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke, y soy más frio que el arrollador invierno y estoy aquí todo ruborizado.

… **Al día siguiente…**

**Narra TN_:**

Bueno hoy me espera un largo día, aunque a decir verdad no quiero ir a la escuela no quiero ir ya que aún le tengo miedo a volver a ser la rara chica antisocial que se sienta al fondo de clase nunca levanta la mano y de la que nadie sabe de su existencia, pero todos esos pensamientos debía de dejarlos atrás ya que se supone que este es un nuevo comienzo y no dejare que nadie tumbe a esta nueva **TN_**

Así que me bañe, me puse algo cómodo; lo cual constaba de unos jeans y una camiseta manga corta a rayas, acompañado de unas cómodas converse _(por cierto aquí el Raimon será un colegio no escolarizado eso quiere decir que no hay uniforme para las clases; aunque si hay uniforme del club de futbol y otros clubes)_y como siempre me puse lentes, solo cepille mi cabello cogí mi mochila, y me decidí a salir con rumbo al instituto.

En el camino veía a muchos chicos y chicas que iban de camino al instituto algunos iban muy apresurados y otros a paso lento, como si no quisieran llegar a su destino. Yo por mi parte trataba de llegar temprano ya aún tengo que ir a recoger mi horario a la dirección, cuando llegue al instituto pude observar que era muy grande y como aún era temprano camine por todas partes tratando de ubicarme para encontrar la oficina del director, vi muchos lugares del instituto tenían una variedad de clubs, ya eran 7:20 y las clases comenzaban a las 7:30 y se supone que aun debería recoger mi horario empecé a desesperarme un poco ya que se me hacía tarde y aun no sabía a qué aula ir, y definitivamente ya era tarde ya que ya no había gente en los pasillos definitivamente entre en pánico haste que escuche una voz que me parecio familiar.

¿?: **TN_!**

**TN_: oh** que gusto encontrarte Midorikawa(suspiraste aliviada?

Midorikawa: creo que estas perdida, otra vez, no es asi?

TN_: es cierto, pero podrias ayudarme a encontrar la oficina del director?

Midorikawa: claro pero vayamos rápido ya que es tarde.

Gracias Midorikawa pude llegar a la oficina del director el cual me había estado esperando desde temprano

**TN_:** gracias por acompañarme Midorikawa; Nose que había hecho de no haberte encontrado

**Midorikawa:** de nada TN_, bueno ya me tengo que ir que se hizo tarde para mi clase

**TN_:** Adiós!

Entre a la oficina del director el cual me dijo que llegaba tarde pero le explique que me perdí ya que el instituto era muy grande, y después de eso me dio mi horario; al verlo me di cuenta que mi primera clase era la de literatura así, y se dictaba en el aula 102; esta vez el director le ordeno a una señorita que me acompañara a mi aula y así lo hizo cuando llegamos ella toco la puerta y el profesor salió

**Profesor:** si se les ofrece algo?

**Señorita:** si; ella es la nueva alumna de ultimo año.

**Profesor**: ah! Claro, bueno espérame un momento y luego pasas y te presentas.

TN_: Oh esta bien!

El profesor entro al aula y le dijo algo que no logre oír a los alumnos o mejor dicho a mis futuros compañeros.

Cuando el profesor hizo un además de que pasara a _presentarme por mi mente solo pasaba una frase: __**este es tu nuevo comienzo ya no volverás a ser la de antes, preséntate y todo saldrá bien, no reirán de ti; solo se normal**__._

**TN_:** buenos días mi nombre es TN_, tengo 16 años, y soy nueva en la ciudad y en el colegio, espero llevarme bien con todos.

**Profesor: **bien TN_, siéntate al lado de Aphrodi y continuemos con la clase.

Cuando mes estaba presentando me di cuenta de que en ese salón estaban dos de los chicos de ayer uno era el pelirrojo que no quiso acompañarme Nagumo y el otro era Suzuno. Cuando casi había llegado al lugar que me indico el profesor me di cuenta de que muchas chicas me veían y se reían solo podía pensar _*Oh! Genial de seguro volveré a ser la rara*_ cuando llegue a mi lugar me di cuenta de que me toco sentarme junto a un chico de largos cabellos rubios el cual me inspiraba miedo; el profesor hablaba sobre la Ilíada y sobre como los dioses intervenían en la guerra de Troya, yo solo trataba de prestar atención ya que este es un libro que yo ya había leído y me sentía confiada sin embargo, mi compañero del costado solo estaba mirándome como si tuviese monos en la cara o algo así yo solo trataba de esquivar la mirada y prestar atención; hasta que sentí algo en mi espalda ; voltee y vi a dos chicas las cuales solo se limitaron a reírse, me voltee y espere a que terminara la clase.

Cuando la clase acabo como siempre fui la última en Salir del salón y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela me di cuenta que muchos me miraban y se reían. Decidí restarle importancia hasta que:

**Chica 1: **así que tú eres la ñoña del 102

**Chica 2:** pues así parece, si te das cuenta de eso con solo mirarla

Cuando voltee a verla me di cuenta que eran las dos chicas que estaban sentadas detrás de mí, y no solo era eso sino que cada una se encontraba abrazada a Suzuno y Nagumo, además me di cuenta de traían puestas unas faldas y tops que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, si fuese la de antes de seguro me habría echado a correr y hubiese ido a llorar en el baño pero ahora era diferente:

TN_:* comenze a reirme* 

Los cuatro me miraron muy confundidos con cara de 0.0

**TN_:** Pues seré ñoña pero con cerebro, Y por lo menos no soy una zorra sin cerebro como ustedes.

-Ellas solo se limitaron a decir:

**Chica 1 y 2: **Suzuno nagumo no le van a decir nada nos acaba de decir zorras.*ellos no dijeron ni una sola palabra*

**TN_:** Y a ven que ni sus chicos las quieren defender.

-Decidí seguir caminando y dejar que esas chicas siguieran gritándoles a sus respectivos chicos. Hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda.

**¿?:** Deberías tener más cuidado dijo sacándome una nota de la espalda que decía: ¡LA ÑOÑA DEL 102!

TN_: Ah! Así que eso era, gracias Aphrodi.

**Aphrodi:** de nada y que clase tienes ahora?

**TN_:** Pues tengo ciencias en el 204.

**Aphrodi:** bueno creo nos veremos de nuevo en literatura, ya que yo ahora tengo matemáticas en el y ten cuidado!

**TN_:** Adiós! Y lo tendré!

Iba caminando por los pasillos mientras pensaba porque Suzuno ni siquiera se limitó a saludarme ya que el ayer me acompaño, bueno no le pido que me defienda o algo así, pero un saludo no hace daño a nadie, llegue al aula 204 gracias a un croquis de la escuela que me dieron en la dirección y cuando entre al salón escuche mi nombre.

**¿?:** TN_!

**TN_: **Hiroto! Hola no tenía idea de que estabas en este instituto y menos en mi misma clase

**Hiroto: **si y además en esta clase estamos todos!

**TN_:** ¿TODOS?

**Suzuno:** veo que nos volvemos a ver.

**TN_:** ….

POV SUZUNO:

Llegue temprano a clases y me senté en una carpeta de atrás la primera hora tenia literatura uno de los cursos más aburridos para mi llego nagumo y se sentó a mi lado y la clase comenzó estaba tan aburrida que mi atención se dirigió hacia la ventana donde veía como los pájaros volaban, hasta que vi que el profesor salió de la aula y Brittany y Grace se voltearon y empezaron a decir que habría una fiesta el fin de semana y querían que fuéramos los cuatro es decir ellas, nagumo y yo , nagumo acepto ya que él sabía muy bien lo que pasaría después de la " FIESTA" , yo solo les dije que tenía cosas mejores que hacer y ellas seguían molestando hasta que, la vie entrar era ella realmente no me lo creía pensaba que era un espejismo, pero no era realmente ella , acto seguido se presentó y se sentó al costado de Aphrodi y vi que las dos de adelante se decían cosas que no podía escuchar , me pase el resto de la clase mirándola y pude notar que no era el único ya que Aphrodi también la miraba, estaba a punto de levantarme y preguntarle a Aphrodi porque la miraba tanto cuando vi que Brittany le pegaba una nota en la espalda. Decidí que se la iba a quitar pero

Nagumo: porque le vas a quitar la nota será divertido

Suzuno: pero es nueva y no conoce a nadie

Nagumo: y qué? O es que acaso de verdad te gusta?

Suzuno: (no podía responder esa pregunta, ya que no sabía si me gustaba realmente, y además mi orgullo estaba en juego así que decidí limitarme a quedarme en mi lugar y no decir, nada)…

Después de clase nos quedamos con nagumo en los casilleros hasta que se acercaron Grace y Brittany esta última se colgó de mi cuello y yo intentaba apartarla pero no podía así que me di por vencido, estábamos hay hasta que TN_ paso y la vi algo desubicada y sonreí inconscientemente estaba a punto de saludarla cuando:

**Chica 1: **así que tú eres la ñoña del 102

**Chica 2:** pues así parece, si te das cuenta de eso con solo mirarla

Note que ella se volteo y se empezó a ¿reír? Pero porque diablos estaba riendo acaso estaba loca ¿? Después de reírse y dejarnos desconcertados a todos dijo:

**TN_:** Pues seré ñoña pero con cerebro, Y por lo menos no soy una zorra sin cerebro como ustedes.

**Brittany y Grace: **Suzuno nagumo no le van a decir nada nos acaba de decir zorras.*ellos no dijeron ni una sola palabra*

Nagumo y yo estábamos confundidos aun, yo más que todo ya que no sabía que ella se podía defender de esa forma y no necesitaba a nadie que la defienda; a decir verdad eso me gustaba en las chicas.

**TN_:** Y a ven que ni sus chicos las quieren defender.

Pude ver soltó una risilla cuando se iba. Y mientras ella se iba yo solo la veía deslumbrado como iba caminando por el pasillo

**Brittany:** y ustedes no pudieron defendernos; bueno por lo menos todavía tiene la nota

Ese fue el momento en que reaccione y me di cuenta de que aún tenía la nota pegada a la espalda, y Salí detrás de ella por los pasillos mientras escuchaba los gritos de Brittany a lo lejos pero no me importaba seguí con mi búsqueda, hasta que la encontré ella se encontraba hablando con Aphrodi el cual ya le había quitado la nota por un momento sentí ira por dentro, pero, luego me puse a pensar en que yo era Suzuno Fuusuke y no podía estar amargándome por una chica, así que me dirijo hacia mi próxima clase.

**Ya sé que este capítulo estuvo fome y aburrido pero por eso les hice la maratón así que no os molesto más y sigan leyendo**


	4. 3-la cita con hiroto

**Mararton 2/2**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo!**

**Suzuno:** veo que nos volvemos a ver.

**Narra TN_**

Es enserio ahora si me saluda después de haberme ignorado toda la primera clase, no le responderé, pero sino le respondo Hiroto y Midorikawa el cual también se encontraba en esa clase, sospecharan de lo que paso en la mañana además yo no soy una resentida.

**TN_: **Si eso veo!

**Hiroto:** que acaso ustedes ya se han visto hoy

**TN_: **Ah! Si compartimos la clase de literatura en la primera hora

**Suzuno:** Así es!

**Hiroto:** TN_, quieres sentarte con Midorikawa y conmigo, la mesa de laboratorio es para tres; y así te podremos explicar la clase.

TN_: pues me parece una buena idea asi que acepto.

….. Termino de la clase…

**Narra Hiroto:**

Al comienzo de clases; me di cuenta de que mi compañero de carpeta aun no llegaba y ya era más tarde de lo usual, pensé que quizás no vendría hoy, hasta que lo vi entrar por la puerta muy agitado es decir más de lo normal, ya que en Midorikawa es normal llegar tarde a clases pero hoy estaba muy tarde después de oír los regaños del profesor, quiso decirme algo pero

**Profesor:** Midorikawa hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase

**Midorikawa:** no, profesor…. Hiroto al cambio de clase hablamos

**Hiroto:** ok

Después de una larga clase de algebra llego el cambio de clase y Midorikawa solo dijo

**Midorikawa:** La vi!

**Hiroto:** a quién? , de que hablas?

**Midorikawa:** como que de quien hablo? Pues de TN_

**Hiroto: **Como dices donde la viste

**Midorikawa:** te lo contare todo pero, primero 2 cosas

**Hiroto:** está bien que quieres?

**Midorikawa:** 1, Te gusta TN_?

**Hiroto:** pues Nose si me gusta gusta de gustar , pero me parece alguien muy agradable con quien podría llegar a tener algo más que una amistad.

**Midorikawa:** awww, está bien y 2 me invitaras un helado a la salida

**Hiroto:** ya está bien, pero dime

**Midorikawa**: ah sí claro!, pues veras yo venía tarde a clase ya que me levante tarde, todos los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos hasta que cuando estaba cerca de mi aula vi a TN_ ella parecía perdida y daba vueltas mirando hacia todos lados me acerque a ella y me dijo que debía llegar a la dirección para recoger su horario entonces la acompañe y ella me dijo que demoraría hay así que decidí venirme a clase y fin.

**Hiroto: **ah! Así que eso era ojala nos toque clases juntos!

Después de llegar al aula de ciencias nos ubicamos en nuestras respectivas carpetas, después de eso vi entrar a TN_, a mi clase y me sentí muy feliz de volver a verla e incluso me entere de que ella y Suzuno comparten una clase, pero espero que todas las demás le toque conmigo y le pedí que sentara conmigo y Midorikawa durante clase le explique algunos cosas como en qué tema íbamos y cosas así , después de esa clase comparamos horarios y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos todos los demás cursos juntos así que el resto de las clases, me senté con ella y la pasamos muy bien, estaba decidido que después de la salida la a compraría a casa y le pediría una cita

…. A la hora de salida…..

**Hiroto:** TN_, puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

**TN_: **claro Hiroto, pero no quisiera causarte molestias, y además yo ya me aprendí el camino.

**Hiroto:** No, yo insisto me gustaría acompañarte además, así conocería donde vives.

TN_: oh, eso seria magnifico entonces andando

…. En el camino…

Hiroto: TN_, y que tal te a parecido tu primer día?

TN_: pues me ha parecido, maravilloso, aunque e tenido un pequeño conflicto, pero, lo solucione.(refiriéndose a la pelea con las chicas)

Hiroto: cómo? Qué conflicto?

TN_: No, a sido nada solo unas chicas molestosas, pero yo me las arregle.

Hiroto: oh! Ya veo!, y aparte de eso te la has pasado bien?

TN_: pues a decir verdad, me agrado mucho encontrarte hoy, en realidad creo que así me siento más cómoda.

Hiroto: a mi también me agrado mucho verte hoy, a decir verdad pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

TN_: pero ya ves como es el destino

Hiroto: *_oh por favor estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo pedirle que salgamos, pero lo hare*  
_ TN_, me gustaría saber si tu querrías salir conmigo mañana?

TN_: _*oh! Estaba escuchando bien, Hiroto me había pedido que saliéramos así como en una cita? Oh no no seguro solo trata de ser amable conmigo porque soy nueva y no conozco a nadie*_  
\- Eso me parece genial Hiroto, y a dónde iríamos?

Hiroto: _* estaba alucinando ella acepto o estaba tan feliz, pero a donde la llevaría, a ya se la voy a llevar a*_

Hiroto: que te parece una pista de patinaje sobre hielo?

TN_: oh! Eso me parece genial, entonces pasar por mi mañana

Hiroto: si claro que tal como a las 5:00 pm?

TN_:me parece genial, que tal mira sin darnos cuenta ya hemos llegado yo vivo aquí! Dijiste señalando el edificio

Hiroto: si que hemos llegado rápido, bueno te veo mañana en la escuela

TN : Si bueno adiós, ( te acercaste y le diste un cálido beso en la mejilla, para después entrara al edificio)

Narra Hiroto:

Después de ella me diera ese beso me sentí muy bien, y me sentí mejor aun cuando sabía que mañana tendría algo así como una cita con ella, al llegar a mi casa recibí una llamada de Midorikawa y le conté los sucedido y después solo prepare mis cosas para mañana ya que tenía el presentimiento de que sería un gran día.

….. AL DIA SIGUIENTE…..

Narra TN_: Hoy me levante temprano y solo me aliste para las clases, al llegar al colegio me encontré con Hiroto, y estuve todo el dia con el a decir verdad me agrada mucho la idea de que hoy salgamos pero creo el solo quiere que seamos amigos .

En la ultima clase

Hiroto: TN_, hoy no te podre acompañar, pero paso por ti a las 5:00pm para ir a a la pista de patinaje?

TN_: oh esta bien, y si a esa hora esta bien.

Narra Suzuno:

Hoy llegue a clases y me di con las sorpresa de que en todas estaba TN_, pero ella estuvo todo el dia con Hiroto, y a decir verdad me sentía raro al verla todo el día con el, el día estuvo tranquilo claro sin contar que Brittany estuvo todo el dia encima mio y era muy melosa, estaba a punto de mandarla ala diablo cuando escuche a Hiroto ya a TN_, hablar sobre que hoy saldrían, a la pista de patinaje, no sabia muy bien lo que sentía era algo nuevo para mi eran ¿ celos? No, no puede ser eso ya que a mi no me gusta TN_, pero para estar seguros decidi ir a "espiar" su cita, y usaría a Brittany, para eso, bueno al menos para algo debía servir, la invite y ella acepo encantada.

Narra TN_:

Y a había llegado a casa y me dispuse a almorzar para después arreglarme para mi ¿cita; no para mi salida amistosa con Hiroto, oh vamos a quien engaño, daría lo que fuera para que fuese una cita pero, será mejor que comience a arreglarme, y asi fue como iríamos a patinar me vestí así _(este es un conjunto set de como ibas vestida solo copia el link e ingresa a la pagina)_

Cuando dieron las 5:00pm hiroto llego a recogerme y nos encaminamos a la pista de patinaje al llegar nos dimos cuanta de que no había mucha gente a excepción de dos niños que estaban aprendiendo a patinar, nosotros nos encaminamos a ponernos los patines, y al salir nos dimos cuenta de que los niños se habían ido y teníamos toda la pista de patinaje para nosotros , empezamos a patinar

Hiroto: TN_, veo que patinas muy bien

TN_: Enserio? Pues a decir verdad patino desde muy pequeña

Hiroto: oh ya veo, pues yo casi nunca patino asi que por eso no soy muy bueno.

TN_:

Estuvimos patinando y jugando un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos y nos sentamos sobre el hielo

Hiroto: sabes me has caído muy bien, me gustaría saber más de me ocurre una idea yo te contare un secreto y tú me contaras otro te parece?

TN_: me parece genial , comienza tu!

Hiroto: esta bien, veras cuando yo llegue por primera vez al Sun- Garden sufrí Bull ying, pero logre superarlo gracias a la ayuda de Midorikawa y los demás!

TN_: así que bullying; pues te contare mi secreto, pues casi la razón principal por la que estoy aquí es porque estuve en tratamiento por 6 meses ya que yo padecía el síndrome de asperger, de seguro no sabes que es eso bueno es cuando la persona afectada muestra dificultades en la interacción social y en la comunicación de gravedad variable, era por eso que me mude mi padre ya no lo soportaba al igual que su nueva esposa y por eso me mandaron aquí, en mi antiguo instituto , sufría un maltrato psicológico, demasiado alto, así que por eso yo decidí que este sería mi nuevo comienzo y no dejaría que nadie mas pasara por encima de mi y me hiciera sentir menos * dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos*

Hiroto: no tenía idea de que habías pasado por tanto, dijo mientras te abrazaba, iba acariciando tu cabello mientras se acercaba más a ti podías sentir que su respiración y la tuya se mezclaban…

TN_: no doy besos en la primera cita, dijiste de forma divertida

Hiroto: pues creo que yo seré la excepción

Estaban muy cerca el beso era casi inevitable estaban a milímetros de consumir ese beso tal y cual las películas románticas hasta que…

¿?: TN_!; Hiroto!

Hiroto y tu se separaron de golpe, los dos quedaron muy sonrojados, tanto asi que os parecían a dos tomates; y voltearon a ver de donde provenían esos gritos que habían interrumpido ese bello momento; y se encontraron con

Suzuno: TN_; Hiroto; que estaban haciendo O.O

Hiroto: na-nada estábamos conversando

Suzuno: ah ya veo

Hiroto: y quien es ella dijo al señalar a una rubia la cual estaba al lado de Suzuno y venia con una diminuta ¿falda? ¿falda? Para patinar eso si que era algo nuevo.

Brittany: soy Brittany su novia!

Suzuno: es mi amiga!

TN_: - solo reíste y dijiste- hola

Hiroto: mucho gusto Brittany!

Suzuno: que os parece si patinamos los cuatro juntos

Hiroto: al darse cuenta de que tu te sentias algo incomoda al lado de Brittany –solo dijo- oh! Que lastima justo TN_ y yo ya nos íbamos.

TN_: es cierto ; se despidieron y se retiraron.

…..Ya afuera de la pista de patinaje…

Hiroto: TN_, note que te sentias incomoda al lado de Brittany; déjame adivinar es ella la que te molesto el otro dia?

TN_: SI; pero como lo sabias ¿

Hiroto: pues la e visto por los pasillos y siempre molesta a las chicas nuevas asi que me lo imagine

TN_:Ah! Ya veo

Hiroto: qué tal si vamos por un café y luego te llevo a tu casa?

TN_: M e parece genial

NarraTN_-:

El resto de la noche la pasamos muy bien, en la cafetería nos sentamos y pedimos unos cafés, con unos pasteles, Hiroto trataba de contarme algunos chistes, pero eran realmente malos; lo que me daba risa era que nunca había escuchado chistes tan malos; después de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema del "casi beso"; ya que supongo que por ambas partes pensamos que sería incomodo; hasta que al llegar al edificio,

Hiroto: bueno, ya hemos llegado.

TN_: si, asi es; me la e pasado genial contigo, espero que podamos volver a salir; pero esta vez invito yo! – ya que el había pagado todo hoy-

Hiroto: me parece genial que volvamos a salir, pero yo seguire invitando

TN_: que te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa y vemos unas peliculas?

Hiroto: esta bien yo traeré las películas!

TN_: Esta bien ; bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya

Hiroto: si eso creo- dijo mientras no sabían de que forma despedirse-

TN_: Adiós Hiroto! – Dijiste a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla-

Pero Hiroto de ¿casualidad? Volteo su rostro y le diste un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios 0.0

Hiroto: lo lamento tanto no creas que lo he hecho a propósito

TN_: calma se que que ha sido de casualidad no crees? , bueno hasta mañana; dijiste al entrar al edificio.

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo hoy tratare de subir otro capítulo el martes! O lo mas pronto posible a seguro se están preguntando donde están los del Raimon y todo eso pero les pido paciencia por favor. **_

_**PDTA 1: Les gusto la maratón?**_

_**PDTA 2 : Me gusto mucho la idea de los finales alternativos! Gracias **_

_**PDTA. 3 : creen que Hiroto se volteo de ¿ casualidad?, ¿los habrá interrumpido Suzuno a propósito a TN_ Y Hiroto?, ¿ Brittany se habrá dado cuenta del interés de Suzuno por TN_? AHAHAHA; eso y mas en el próximo capitulo! **_

_**Bye!**_


	5. 4-pelea en el comedor

**Holu! LOSE tardo una eternidad en subir caps. lo siento primero que nada agradecer, por esperarme, segundo gracias a Tami – Shindou, por avisarme de algunos errores, y no jamás me lo tomaría mal las críticas constructivas, y también investigue algunas cosas del fanfiction y de di cuenta de lo del formato script, asi que a partir de este cap ya lo corregi, pues como de seguro lo han notado soy algo despistada con las reglas y esas cosas, por eso tampoco sabia lo de los links!, ya que antes yo solo escribia novelas en el Facebook, y bien les pido disculpas otra vez! Y aquí esta el cap: **

* * *

**disclamier: inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

* * *

**\- narra TN_**

Después de despedirme de Hiroto; subí a mi apartamento y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado el día de hoy; pues para comenzar tuve algo así como una cita con Hiroto, luego le conté sobre mi problema( síndrome de asperger),después casi nos besamos pero llego Suzuno a interrumpirnos ahora me pregunto se habrá dado cuenta de que casi nos besábamos yo y Hiroto, y no solo con interrumpirnos sino que también vino con la zorra de Brittany, y para rematar mi día tuve algo así como un beso con Hiroto en la entrada al edificio. Decidí no atormentarme más, con los sucesos de hoy; y decidí dedicarme a alistar mis cosas para el día siguiente ya que Hiroto vendría ver películas la tarde de mañana y mi apartamento era un asco.

**\- Narra Hiroto **

Hoy, fue un gran día y aunque no todo sucedió como lo tenía preparado y con eso me refiero a que Suzuno interrumpió el momento en el que _ y yo casi nos besamos, todo sucedió con normalidad, ya que cuando la vine a dejar a su apartamento, ella iba a darme un beso en la mejilla pero yo no iba a conformarme con eso así que "intencionalmente" voltee mi rostro y pude sentir el rose de sus cálidos labios, y aunque ella no se dio cuenta de que yo voltee rostro intencionalmente, me disculpo, además ella compartió un gran secreto conmigo y por eso le estoy muy agradecido ya que sé que ella confía en mí

**\- Narra Suzuno.**

Hoy fue un día horrible! Ya que desde que escuche que Hiroto y _ tendrían una cita, mi día fue empeorando, primero tuve invitar a Brittany a salir ya que no podría ir, solo a "espiar" la cita de _ y Hiroto; eso sería muy obvio y además Brittany era la única chica que aceptaría así de rápido salir conmigo, además cuando llegue a recogerla para ir la pista de hielo traía una ¿falda? Eso sí que era raro le dije que se cambiar, pero no acepto; como ya se nos hacía tarde decidí llevarla tal y como estaba; y al llegar a la pista de patinaje vi a _, a punto de ¿besar? A Hiroto oh! No eso no podía pasar ¿Por qué? Pues porque si, está bien Nose como explicar que empecé a sentir una rabia de tan solo ver a ese pelirrojo cerca de _, así que debía separarlos así que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que gritar sus nombres, puedo jurar que cuando se separaron Hiroto estaba más rojo que su cabello, y _ también estaba muy sonrojada, después de conversar Hiroto y _ decidieron irse y yo me quede con Brittany, ella quería patinar pero yo no ya que aún sentía la rabia por lo de Hiroto y _, así que le di dinero para un taxi y la deje, quería caminar un poco, y analizar un poco la situación.

….. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO…

\- **Narra** **TN_**

Llegue al instituto algo retrasada y tenía clase de aritmética y me dirijo al aula 308; al llegar vi a Hiroto quien estaba sentada en una de las carpetas de adelante y me hizo una seña para que fuera a su lado

Buenos días Hiroto -_ dije parándome frente a el_

Buenos días_ ; siéntate aquí no está ocupado_\- dijo señalando el asiento a su lado_

Pero acaso Midorikawa no se sentara hay?- _le pregunte_

Oh no! Midorikawa no está en esta clase-_ dijo regalándome una sonrisa_

Bien en ese caso, me sentare aquí – _dije al sentarme a su lado_

Estuvimos conversando y pude observar que en el salón entraron Suzuno, nagumo junto a sus huecas novias. Ellos al pasar por nuestro lado hicieron como si no existiéramos. Después de esa clase Hiroto y yo fuimos juntos al salón de arte ya que esa era nuestra siguiente a clase al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que en esa clase también estaba Aphrodi a decir verdad creo que el también está en todas mis clases, el al pasar por mi lado me saludo con la mano y yo le respondí con una sonrisa se fue a sentar al fondo del salón luego de eso salimos a nuestro receso

TN_, vamos al comedor, hoy servirán puré de papa- _dijo cierto pelirrojo_  
Esta bien Hiroto vayamos andando -_le dije para empezar nuestro camino rumbo al comedor_

Cuando llegamos al comedor fuimos por nuestras bandejas de comida y al buscar lugar donde sentarnos note algo extraño; las mesas estaban divididas, es decir habían muchos grupos, en el centro del comedor habían dos mesas en una estaban Suzuno y nagumo junto con sus "novias", junto a más chicos, los cuales solo nos miraban e iniciaban un cotilleo un cotilleo, Suzuno al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia , nos hizo un además con la mano para que nos acercáramos, cuando nos íbamos acernado note que nagumo le dijo algo al oído a una rubia la cual, seguidamente se lo dijo a Brittany, cuando llegamos a la mesa :

No necesitamos zorras en esta mesa- _pronunciaran dos una rubias mal teñidas-_

Todo el comedor se puso en silencio ante este comentario, y todos esperaban mi reacción a la cual yo solo carcajee y dije:

Sí, creo que ya es suficiente con ustedes dos- _dije señalando a las dos rubias que me habían insultado-_

Por favor niña mírate se nota que nos tienes envida ya quisieras ser nosotras- dijeron Brittany y Grace-

Por favor, no, gracias que les podría envidiar, ustedes no son ni la mitad de lo que soy y seré, y les podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que ustedes dos se han acostado con todos los de esta mesa- dije señalando su mesa- además de que presumen ustedes de sus cabellos rubios? Se nota hasta aquí son teñidos se les ve las raíces, pero tranquilas yo les puedo recomendar un buen lugar donde las teñirán y casi ni se notara que no son rubias- ante mi comentario todo el comedor estallo en risas dejando a las dos rubias en vergüenza.

¿Te crees muy lista no es así TN_?, pues ya veremos cómo te defiendes- _pronuncio la rubia al intentar lanzarse sobre mi y querer abofetearme._

En ese momento, Lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran los recuerdos de como en mi antigua escuela me golpeaban unas chicas – no reaccione a defenderme y cerré los ojos esperando un golpe, que nunca llego, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que alguien había detenido a la chica, cuando lo vi no lo podía creer; el tenia sujeta a Brittany del brazo, impidiendo asi su objetivo

Brittany, retírate del comedor_\- pronuncio algo enfurecido_

Pero, pero ella lo comenzó todo_\- dijo la rubia_

Yo no te he preguntado quien lo comenzó solo retírate- _dijo con un tono más alto, a lo que la rubia solo se retiró, mientras todo el comedor observaba pasmado la escena_  
Muchas gracias- _le dije algo asombrada todavía- a lo que note que nagumo le susurro algo al oído y luego al que me dirigía me respondió_

De nada TN_, pero solo lo hice porque yo los invite a sentarse aquí y eso causo la pelea- dijo algo indiferente y frio

Está bien tienes razón fue tu culpa- _le dije , dándole la espalda_

Mientras Hiroto y yo caminábamos hacia la mesa del costado donde se encontraban unos amigos de Hiroto, los cuales me saludaron como si me conocieran de todo la vida e incluso algunos me aplaudían y me decían_….. Al fin alguien le dijo su verdad a esa bruja…..- _a lo que yo al oírlo solo sonreí :D

* * *

_**Ya lo dejare aquí verán se que está muy corto y fome y que prometí subir cap. el martes pasado, pero se me complico con lo de la academia verán voy muy mal en algebra y la algebra es horrible, y he tenido que practicar mucho de eso lo casi no me dejo tiempo para escribir, pero prometo subir cap. Domingo ya que es mi único día libre.**_

_**Pdt1: me gustan mucho sus reviews c:**_

_**Pdt2: alguien mas odia algebra como yo?**_

_**Pdt3: creen que Brittany ira al peluquero que le recomendara TN_? Ok no bien bye! Chicas nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. capitulo 5-Un desafio

**Holu chicas ya ni se cuánto tiempo paso desde el ultimo cap. verán he estado algo ocupada con cosas de la academia ya que aquí en mi país debes postular para ingresar a una universidad :c y es un examen muy difícil muy difícil.. Tanto así que me dan ganas de botar todo y ser una vagabunda que viva debajo de un puente :s ya, pero sin desviarme del tema, me di un tiempo y les prepare este capítulo que fue escrito durante una aburrida clase de algebra :s. sin más aquí el cap.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Inazumaeleven no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Veamos donde nos quedamos:**

* * *

De nada TN_, pero solo lo hice porque yo los invite a sentarse aquí y eso causo la pelea- dijo algo indiferente y frio

Está bien tienes razón fue tu culpa- le dije , dándole la espalda

Mientras Hiroto y yo caminábamos hacia la mesa del costado donde se encontraban unos amigos de Hiroto, los cuales me saludaron como si me conocieran de todo la vida e incluso algunos me aplaudían y me decían….. Al fin alguien le dijo su verdad a esa bruja…..- a lo que yo al oírlo solo sonreí

Hiroto me presento a sus amigos los cuales me saludaban y me decían sus nombres eran: endou, kido, goenji, fubuki, kazemaru, tsunami, kogure, kabeyama, y también estaban allí Aphrodi y Midorikawa y me dijeron que eran el equipo B del club de futbol a lo que yo pregunte quien era el equipo A, y por qué había dos equipos? a lo que un chico con una cinta naranja en la cabeza me respondió:

Veras TN_, antes había solo un equipo de futbol y todos éramos amigos pero desde que Suzuno y nagumo llegaron a la escuela junto con sus amigos, dijeron que se rehusaban a jugar con nosotros y convencieron al director de formar dos equipos de futbol, a lo que yo me negué pero ya no podía hacer nada- pronuncio algo triste-

Oye TN tu juegas al futbol?- pregunto endou animado nuevamente.

Ahahaha si es cierto, tenía pensado unirme al club de futbol- comente con un dedo sobre el mentón recordándolo.

Pues puedes unirte al club de futbol B ya que ese es nuestro equipo- comento kidou  
pues me parece un gran idea, ya que al club de Suzuno y nagumo no me uniría nunca- pronuncia con una cara de asco.

Pues entonces nos vemos a la salida – dijo endou, justo cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de nuestro receso.

Durante clases solo miraba mi reloj ya que esperaba con ansias, que tocara el timbre para poder ir al club de futbol; y después de tanta espera y de dos largas horas de matemáticas al fin sonó el timbre que indicaba mi libertad.

Y ahora al fin libre y nuestro próximo destino….. El club de futbol- pronuncie con entusiasmo arrastrando conmigo a Hiroto y Midorikawa

Y cuando llegamos al club de futbol nos encontramos con endou y los demás algo desanimados a lo que yo pregunte cual era la causa de su tristeza?

TN_, lo que pasa es que el equipo de Suzuno ocupo ya el campo de futbol y ya no podremos practicar hoy, a decir verdad nosotros ocupamos el campo solo una vez a la semana- comento el delantero de fuego.

Pe..pero como es eso posible? como pueden permitir eso?, aunque haiga dos equipos de futbol deberían partirse el campo para entrenar o aunque sea turnarse los días. Quien se ha creído Suzuno? como para no permitirles usar el campo -grite de lo más enfurecida,

y comencé a caminar con dirección hacia el campo de futbol para gritarle a Suzuno que nos dejara usar el campo, ya que teníamos tanto derecho como ellos!

Y cuando llegue al campo….los vi entrenando.

Suzuno ven aquí - grite muy enojada, a lo que el albino se acercó de prisa y algo confundido por mi acerco a mi y dijo

Que quieres TN?_- pregunto algo fastidiado ya que habías interrumpido su entrenamiento

Qué? ¿Qué quiero?, pues quiero, no mejor dicho exijo que nos dejes usar el campo hoy, ya que ustedes lo han usado toda la semana-grite enfurecida. A lo que el soltó una carcajada muy fuerte, lo que me hizo enojar aún más.

Que tiene de gracioso lo que te digo- pronuncié aún más enfurecida.

Veras TN_, lo que me dices no tiene sentido ya que nosotros somos el equipo titular- dijo señalando a su equipo- y ustedes son algo asi como un equipo de repuesto, nuestro equipo es mil veces mejor que el suyo.

Cállate Suzuno, nuestro equipo es mucho mejor que el tuyo, y sabes yo te le puedo mostrar, los retamos a un partido- dije algo molesta por su comentario

Oh! Vamos TN_, no se humillen más de lo que ya están, los haremos trizas- afirmo con seguridad

Suzuno si tan confiado estas acepta y si nosotros ganamos usaremos el campo de futbol el mismo tiempo que ustedes, mejor dicho una semana lo usaremos nosotros y a la siguiente ustedes- comento una decidida TN_

Y si nosotros ganamos?, el club de futbol B desaparecerá ¿aceptas?- pronuncio el albino algo interesado en la propuesta.

Yo, estaba algo dudosa ya que, si perdíamos el club de futbol desaparecería, y sería mi culpa por que yo inicie la apuesta , así que voltee a ver a los chicos y ellos me miraron y sonrieron dándome su aprobación así que,

Está bien Suzuno acepto- respondí segura de mi decisión

Bueno que comience el partido- dijo Suzuno y luego se retiró hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.

Yo me dirigí hacia mis compañeros y ellos estaban planeando la formación, endou se acerco a mi y me dijo:

en este partido quisiera que tu fueses la capitana TN_, ya que, gracias a ti tendremos esta oportunidad, ahora solo debemos esforzarnos al máximo- pronuncio extendiéndome la banda de capitán.

Yo al comienzo negué su oferte de llevar la capitanía en este partido, pero ante su insistencia acepte

Narrador del partido

Y estamos aquí, contemplando el partido entre el equip de la secundaria Raimon y la formación seria la siguiente para el equipo B: como portero estará Endou, seguido de las defensas que serán, tsunami, kogure y TN quien en este partido será la capitan, como centrocampistas kido, kazemaru, Midorikawa, Aphrodi y como delanteros Goenji, fubuki, y Hiroto, y en el equipo A están los mismos integrantes del equipo "caos", con excepción del portero que esta vez será Osamu y como delanteros Suzuno y nagumo y comienza el partido….

Y el equipo de caos saca y burlan con mucha facilidad a los delanteros y centrocampistas y ahora se enfrentaran a los defensa; el balón lo tiene nagumo, pero tsunami se acerca a quitarle el balón y nagumo le hace un pase a Suzuno el cual se encuentra solo frente a la portería, ¿acaso será el primer gol del equipo caos? oh! No hable muy pronto, TN se interpuso en el camino

Vamos Suzuno tira, yo no dejare que pases de aquí- pronuncio una decidida TN

Vamos TN no te engañes anotare y no podrás evitarlo- y se dispuso a tirar.

Suzuno realizo su "impacto glacial", pero TN_, ha corrido hacia él y realiza su supertecnica _(pos aquí se imaginan una técnica, es que a mí me dio flojera hacer una) _y logra detenerlo con algo de dificultad, y al parecer Suzuno, no se lo cree, ya que se ha quedado parado frente a la portería- Narro Kakuma.

A lo que Suzuno se acercó a TN – y le susurró al oído; sin que los demás oyeran- Bien hecho TN_, nada mal, pero veras que ha sido solo suerte de principiante a la próxima anotare y no podrás evitarlo.

A lo que TN solo refunfuño y lo fulmino con la mirada- mientras el volvía su posición respectiva.

Después ese suceso inicial el partido seguía 0 – 0, mientras Haruna, Aki y Natsumi les gritaban frases de aliento desde los banquillos, Sin darse cuenta que algunas chicas no gratas pasaban por ahí y al darse cuenta del partido fueron a preparase para alentar a su respectivo equipo.

Luego de los primeros 35 minutos ya iba a llegar el fin del primer tiempo y goenji tenía el balón y se lo paso a Hiroto el cual junto a fubuki realizaron su técnica " El nacimiento", el cual estallo en la portería de caos, tumbado a Osamu y logrando así anotar el primer gol para Raymond.

El partido marchaba algo agitado ya que los disparos de Suzuno a la portería de Endou no se hicieron esperar, pero todos fueron detenidos, hasta que en cierto momento se percataron que dos rubias llegaban al banquillo del equipo contrario y traían diminutas faldas y empezaron a agitar sus brazos como si tuvieran pompones, y se veían algo bobitas, a lo que Suzuno y Nagumo al percatarse de ello solo se miraron algo enfurecidos y Nagumo se acercó molesto a los banquillos mientras el partido continuaba y luego regreso al campo con una sonrisa en el rostro, le susurro algo a Suzuno a lo que el solo asintió.

Pasaron unos minutos y Nagumo le hizo una seña las rubias de las banca las cuales se acerca van hacia Haruna y le echaron una botella de agua y empezaron a empujar a Natsumi y Aki , a lo que una enfurecida TN corrió hacia el lugar para reprocharles a las rubias, pero cuando estaba por llegar se dio cuenta de que había sido una trampa, porque, Suzuno y Nagumo corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el arco y la defensa se había roto a causa de que ella no estaba en su posición, logrando así que la ventisca de fuego de los delanteros anotara el primer gol para caos, a lo que TN, se sintió inútil ya que por su culpa habían anotado.

Después de ese suceso, sonó el pitido que indicaba el fin del primer tiempo, seguidamente los equipos se retiraron cada uno a su banquillo en el banquillo de Inazuma algunos estaban emocionados por no estar perdiendo pero otros estaban tensionados ya que habían empatado, y con otros me refiero a TN ya que aún se sentía culpable por no haber estado en la defensa- así que se alejó de los demás y se sentó en la tierra con la cabeza cabizbaja. Hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba y le entregaba una botella de agua a lo que ella solo sonrió y acepto la botella .

Vamos TN, no te sientas mal no fue tu culpa- alentó el joven

Pero si perdemos será mi culpa ya que si no me hubiese movido de mi posición- dijo TN

Ya basta TN, no pienses en el pasado mejor esforcémonos en lo que resta del partido- comento el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Gracias Hiroto- pronuncio TN aceptando la mano del delantero para ayudarla a levantarse, y juntos se dirigieron al campo cuando sonó el pitido que indicaba el inicio del segundo tiempo

Durante el segundo tiempo, hubieron algunas oportunidades de gol para ambos equipos pero el partido termino 1-1, a lo que los equipos se miraron confundidos, ya que no sabían cómo debían tomar esa situación, entonces Suzuno que era el capitán en esta ocasión de caos, llamo al capitán del otro equipo en esta ocasión era TN.

Ellos se apartaron hacia otro extremo de la cancha, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás

Los dejare usar el campo de futbol- pronuncio, sin más rodeos el peli plateado

Es enserio, lo dices enserio?- pregunto TN con estrellitas en los ojos

Si, lo digo enserio los dejare usar el campo. Si…- no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por TN.

Si qué?- pregunto TN con algo de miedo por la respuesta

Si tu pasas todo la tarde de hoy conmigo

Que…eee- tartamudeo TN

Ya no lo repetiré- comento un apresurado Suzuno por la respuesta

TN solo desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros los cuales la esperaban ansioso una respuesta positiva, con respecto al uso del campo de futbol, a lo que a ella solo le entro la culpa, por su grave error cometido durante el partido, así que en respuesta a la propuesta de Suzuno,

Está bien acepto, pero debes prometer que no trataras de cruzar ciertos límites - cuestiono la ojiazul

y de que tratarían esas límites?-respondió con una ceja alzada

Pues tu sabes.. a que refiero- le dijo algo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos

Ah…Espera tu crees que intentare propasarme contigo?- interrogo el de ojos claros- enserio crees eso de mi TN?- acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Bu..bueno eso creo es decir Si, creo eso de ti y mucho más- contesto TN

Me ofendes TN- pronuncio tocándose el pecho de forma graciosa como si lo hubiese golpeado.

* * *

**Ahahaha bueno aquí lo dejare por ahora, verán sé que me demore mucho en subir esta capitulo pero les prometo subir otro pronto, prometo esta vez enserio que subiré un cap. a más tardar el miércoles! :D**


	7. AVISO

Hey! cuanto teimpo creo que hastaya hay telarañas por aqui bueno, como dije al comienzo del fic, no lo voy a abandonar y si estoy escribiendo mas caps e incluso los e publicado en una nueva cuenta en Wattpad, bueno si alguna no conoce esta pagina es algo parecida a fanfiction, y se me hace mas facil subir caps alli asi que si quieren seguir leyendo el fic les dejo el link abajo, o tambien pueden buscar en google asi: Sinusuario1 wattpad y alli les aparecera mi perfil y mis historias, bueno un saludo y espero que puedan darse una vuelta por la historia, :c y me disculpo por no haberles avisado antes

link:  story/43028652-un-nuevo-comienzo-con-huellas-del-pasado-hiroto-tn


End file.
